The Kiss
by James M. Thomas
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kissed. The effect that this has on a pubescent boy is... predictable. One shot, for now.
1. Chapter 1

Just something I wrote on a whim. Thought it was passable. Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto was a pubescent boy. What did that mean?

It meant he noticed people differently now, for one. He knew Sakura was cute, that Ino was pretty, that Shikamaru was handsome- but it was _different_ now. He couldn't explain it, but he knew it all the same.

Unfortunately for him, it also meant his hormones were out of control. No longer were his dreams solely filled with images of ramen or of being Konoha's greatest Hokage- instead he dreamt of Sakura's pretty pink lips on his, or of his hands tangled in Shikamaru's messy hair. It was odd, thinking these thoughts about his classmates, especially considering he wasn't held in any sort of esteem by most of them. But he got used to it, for the most part.

Until today, that is.

Never in his life would he admit to anyone that he found Sasuke Uchiha attractive. He could see why he had the fan club that he did, and maybe if Sasuke wasn't such an asshole, Naruto would've been fawning over him the same way those girls did. But that wasn't the case- Sasuke grated on Naruto's nerves day in and day out, and the feeling was mutual. Not a day passed by without the two getting into some sort of confrontation, usually ending in a solid, one-sided victory for the Uchiha. And yet, Naruto always, always came back for more, waiting for the day he finally wiped that stupid look off his rival's face.

Nowhere in those plans had he ever accounted for a kiss.

It had been entirely avoidable, too, yet all it took was one wayward push from a random student and suddenly the two of them were lip locked with each other in front of the entire graduating class. Naruto was used to being ridiculed and mocked, so he was used to being embarrassed in public. But that kiss left him mortified, and not just because it was the _asshole_.

It was because, despite his feelings towards Sasuke, there was a small part of him that enjoyed the kiss and wanted more. Way more.

"Stupid classmates… stupid bastard…" Naruto muttered to himself as he prepared to shower that evening. The whole night, he had been replaying the scene in his head over and over again. Not even the taste of hot, delicious cup ramen could erase the memory from his brain. Maybe a cold shower would, he thought.

Even as he stripped, though, he could see and hear and feel the memory again, forcing itself to the forefront of his mind. And now, without the stimulus of the classroom or the village, he could feel his will shattering. There was absolutely no hiding the erection that he felt rising unbidden.

As previously stated, Naruto was a prepubescent boy, and a slave to his hormones. That kiss had felt _good_ , and it had taken all his willpower not to jump the bastard's bones right then and there. Now that he was home, he could finally release the frustration that had been building up all day.

One hand wrapped gently around his cock, and instantly Naruto groaned. He was extra sensitive today, it seemed, no doubt a product of how long it had taken him to address the issue at hand. With a sigh of pleasure, he started stroking himself slowly.

Naruto focused on the memory even more intensely now, reveling in the feeling of his lips pressed against the Uchiha's, and imaging that Sasuke was the one stroking him as they made out insatiably.

 _He could see it now- the two of them, dripping with sweat after a particularly intense spar, spurred into satisfying their needs by the rush of adrenaline that came with a fight. Sasuke would feel him get hard through his pants, and he would smirk that stupid,_ sexy _smirk at him before slowly, teasingly, he would begin rubbing the imprint. Naruto would thrust his hips wildly in an attempt to get Sasuke to commit more, and he would beg and plead for him to just_ touch him already _. Almost reluctantly, he would oblige, dipping his hand, calloused from so many long training sessions, into his underwear, and once more slowly jerking him off._

Naruto sped up his ministrations as the scene played out before him. Never before had one of his fantasies been this in-depth or vivid before, and it was bringing him to heights of pleasure he hadn't experienced in a long while. His breath began to come out in hitching pants and his body jerked occasionally. Naruto had plans to make himself last as long as he could, though, and he focused harder as the fantasy continued:

 _Sasuke would pick up speed, mashing his lips against Naruto's simultaneously, inspired to action by the sounds of his rival's mewls and whimpers. Then, whenever Naruto felt himself getting close, Sasuke would stop, abruptly yanking his hand back and leaving Naruto to thrust at the air, unsatisfied. Sasuke would grab his hands to stop him from relieving himself, and Naruto was forced to make himself wait until he had the bastard's permission to finish. It was torture._

Naruto had one hand braced against the wall at this point, and much like his fantasy, mewls and moans escaped his lips every so often. His eyes were shut and his knew were weak, and he increased the speed of his strokes even further.

"Sa… Sasuke…" he moaned, letting the name roll off of his tongue tentatively. Sasuke's name had never felt so right coming from him before. Within a few seconds, he threw himself back into his fantasy.

 _Naruto was close, and Sasuke knew it. With that knowledge, Sasuke would get on his knees and take Naruto into his mouth- slowly at first, as with everything else he had done, and teasingly. He would flick his tongue and swirl it around the tip, leaving Naruto to squirm while denying him the rest of the experience. Then, all of a sudden, he would engulf the rest of his member in his moist, warm mouth, and eyes made of charcoal would stare up at him the whole time, smugness radiating off of them in waves. One pale hand cupped Naruto's sack while the other held on to his shaft, and Sasuke's head bobbed up and down the rest of Naruto's length. Naruto held on tight to the boy's hair as those eyes, so sexy and erotic, were daring him,_ begging _him to cum._

 _Then, Naruto was shuddering violently-_

-his knees were buckling, his grip tightening-

 _-and he was moaning, a prolonged "Sasuke!" escaping him-_

-and with a final surge of pleasure, he finished-

 _-all over Sasuke-_

-all over his wall-

 _-and Sasuke licked his lips, smacked them, and smirked, as the sticky white fluid dripped from his face._

-and Naruto sighed, quickly grabbing a towel and wiping the mess off his bathroom wall.

Naruto hadn't had an orgasm that strong in a long while, possibly ever. He stood there for a while, naked in his bathroom, ashamed of his actions, and yet not willing to bury the feelings whatsoever. He wanted Sasuke, and he wanted him _bad_.

Only time would tell whether he ever fulfilled that fantasy. Naruto hoped so.

* * *

If you want more, you can follow me on tumblr. james-m-thomas is my name there. Look out for new things in the future, mainly smut.


	2. UPDATE

Sup, fuckos? It's ya boy.

Been busy with school and shit. Sorry for leaving you all with blue balls. Gonna try and write more. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews- it's really encouraging to see y'all like this shit.

Follow me on twitter JamesMThomas_9. I'm also on ao3 under jamesmthomas9.

Until next time.


End file.
